A vehicle seat according to the invention can be a seat for a land vehicle, an aircraft or a watercraft. A base according to the invention can be an element that is detachably fastened to the support rod or an element that is non-detachably and fixedly connected to the support rod. Furthermore, the base can also be a section of the support rod. A support rod according to the invention can be a rod having two opposite ends, the head support being mounted on one end and the other end being anchored in the backrest of a vehicle seat. A support rod according to the invention can also be a support rod bracket.
The head support is movable, in particular pivotable, relative to the base between at least one use position and at least one out-of-use position. For example, the head support is movable relative to the base fixed on the support rod or, as an alternative, can be moved directly on the support rod. Use position according to the invention means that in this position, the head support can serve as a counter support for the head of the seat occupant. Out-of-use position according to the invention means that the head support is pivoted into a position in which it does not serve as a head support. In the out-of-use position, the driver's vision to the rear is not impaired because the head support of the headrest does not or only insignificantly obstructs the driver's view. Moreover, the backrest can be tilted more easily because the head support protrudes only slightly beyond the backrest and therefore does not collide with other interior components of the vehicle.
In the use position and/or in the out-of-use position, the head support can be locked by a latch. The latch can be moved between a latched position and a release position. When moving between the latched position and the release position, a bolt of the latch can move in a straight line, rotate or carry out a mixed straight-line and rotational movement.
The latch has a bolt and at least one strike. For example, the bolt is associated with the head support and the strike is associated with the support rod. According to an alternative embodiment, the bolt is associated with the support rod and the strike is associated with the head support. In the latched position, the bolt is engaged with the strike, and in a release position, the bolt is disengaged from the strike. When the bolt is engaged in the strike, a movement of the head support is prevented in at least one direction.
The bolt is mounted on the head support by at least one abutment having at least one abutment face. For example, the abutment has a pair of abutment faces having two opposing abutment faces.
The bolt interacts with at least one strike. For example, the headrest has two strikes and the bolt can be brought simultaneously into detachable engagement with both strikes. The strike has at least one abutment face. For example, the strike has at least one pair of opposing abutment faces. The bolt can be put in detachable contact with at least one abutment face of the strike.
The bolt is mounted in at least one abutment of a guide. The abutment has at least one abutment face. If for example the abutment is associated with the head support, the abutment face can be a section of the head support for example. For example, the abutment face is formed as a point support so as to minimize the forces during the movement of the bolt. The abutment is provided with opposing abutment faces for example. The degree of freedom of the bolt is limited by the abutment face.
Such a headrest is known from prior public use.
This headrest has the disadvantage that due to the necessary tolerances between the components of the latch, in particular between the bolt and the abutment faces of the abutment and the strike, there is undesirable play of the head support, even if the latch is in the latched position.